L'enfant d'un autre
by misaya67
Summary: Tony rend visite à Ziva à l'hôpital... Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, le titre est assez explicite comme ça !


_Salut ! Voici mon tout premier Tiva ! Je ne suis pas très inspiré en général par ce couple, même s'il m'arrive d'en lire, mais là, le thème me les a imposé directement à l'esprit. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les hôpitaux. Qui pouvait aimer ça de toute manière ? Trop de mort, de souffrance, de non-dit. Mais parfois, il se devait de s'y rendre. Pour une enquête, une mission sous-couverture…Une visite de courtoisie. Comme en ce jour précisément où il cherchait avec lassitude la chambre 32 que lui avait indiqué une charmante infirmière qu'il avait croisé trois couloirs plus tôt. Il déambulait donc, pas vraiment pressé, un sac dans chaque main, jetant un œil dans les chambres aux portes entr'ouvertes, passant sans un regard devant celles fermées. Plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulait réellement, il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre qu'il cherchait. Craignant par-dessus tout de se retrouver seul à son chevet. Devoir faire la conversation. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Il ne serait pas là sinon. Mais il craignait plus que tout que des mots s'échappent malencontreusement. Un jour où ils n'avaient pas le droit de citer. Surtout en ce jour. Finalement, il toqua et pénétra sans attendre dans la pièce.

- Salut, déclara t-il, feignant une joie qu'il ne ressentait guère.

- Tony ! S'exclama la jeune femme, allongée dans le lit, le teint légèrement pâle et fatigué, mais le visage rayonnant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, se redressant, il tendit sa main à l'homme debout à côté du lit, qui la lui serra en retour.

- Bonjour Jake.

- Bonjour Tony.

- Tiens Ziva, pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant les deux sacs. Et pour le monstre.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre, Dinozzo, le sermonna t-elle en souriant. Tony, je te présente Joshua. Josh, voici Tony.

Et toujours souriante, elle lui présenta le-dit Joshua, 3kg620, 53 cm, né la nuit même.

- Abby et Tim sont passés un peu plus tôt, poursuivit-elle.

- Je sais… Et Gibbs viendra ce soir après le boulot. Probablement avec Ducky.

Il reporta son regard sur l'enfant, ému malgré lui par ce petit être à la peau mate qui somnolait dans un berceau en plastique transparent.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara soudainement Jake. Ils m'attendent au boulot.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa les lèvres de sa femme, possessivement, avant de caresser la petite tête endormie de son fils.

- Merci d'être passé, conclut-il à l'attention de l'italien en le dépassant sans un réel regard.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la petite chambre jaune pâle, un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot, déclara t-il enfin, les yeux de nouveau posés sur le bébé, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Merci Tony.

Nouveau silence. Vraiment, ils n'allaient pas y arriver.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, poursuivit-elle, vu le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble durant toute ma grossesse.

- Je ne pensais pas venir, répondit-il finalement, sachant pertinemment que nier ne servirait à rien, pas plus que trouver une excuse plausible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé en fin de compte ?

- Jake.

- …

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

- Jake n'y est pour rien, tu le sais très bien.

- Je sais.

Nouveau silence, juste entrecoupé par quelques bruits de succions de Joshua, qui de toute évidence, n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Parle-moi, Tony. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Surtout pas le jour de la naissance de ton fils. De son fils, cracha t-il enfin, insistant bien sur le « son », le ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en pointant du doigt la porte qui s'était refermée quelques instants plus tôt.

- Ca aurait pu être le tien, Dinozzo, répondit Ziva sur le même ton, peu maîtresse d'elle-même après ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit précédente. C'est toi qui as choisi ! Toi qui en a décidé ainsi !

- Je sais !

Ils criaient à présent et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Joshua se réveilla et montra son mécontentement à grands renforts de pleurs. Ziva lança un regard noir à Tony, qui se détourna honteux. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin calmé son fils, elle reposa son regard sur son ami, et ne pu s'empêcher de s'attendrir. La maternité ne lui réussissait visiblement pas, si elle n'arrivait même plus à rester fâchée contre lui.

- Jake a accepté que Mcgee soit le parrain, déclara t-elle enfin avec calme.

- Et la marraine ?

- Jessica, la sœur de Jake.

Tony encaissa l'information. Evidemment, pour des raisons plus que compréhensibles, il n'avait même pas envisagé endosser ce rôle. Quant à demander à Gibbs de l'être…Les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas. Peut être dû au fait que Jake était avocat, au JAG certes, mais avocat. Et que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Gibbs et lui avaient failli en venir aux mains. Alors, oui. Tim serait parfait dans son rôle de parrain, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda t-il finalement, et parce que c'était la seule question qui lui brûlait encore les lèvres depuis près d'un an.

- C'est mon enfant, s'insurgea t-elle faussement, avec un demi-sourire, le faisant éclater de rire.

- Pas Joshua !

- Il me rend heureuse, répondit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Ce n'était pas la question.

- Mais c'est la seule réponse que tu auras.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore un moment, un long moment qui leur paru durer une éternité. Quand enfin Tony se releva du lit où il était assis, elle comprit que jamais plus, ils ne réaborderaient ce sujet. Pas qu'il était clos, mais parce que la vie en avait décidé ainsi. Au carrefour, ils n'avaient pas pris la même route, même s'ils avaient souhaité rejoindre la même destination. Il s'approcha d'elle, embrassa le front de l'enfant, puis la jeune mère. Sur la joue. Un peu trop près des lèvres. Pas assez cependant à leur goût.

- Je t'aime Ziv, murmura t-il à son oreille avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner.

- Je t'aime aussi, idiot, chuchota t-elle tandis qu'il passait la porte, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende malgré tout.

Longtemps, Ziva resta à serrer son enfant contre son cœur, des larmes invisibles lui brûlant les yeux, les mots de Tony lui enserrant le cœur.

Longtemps, Tony resta dans le couloir, adossé au mur, les images d'un enfant qui aurait pu être le sien à jamais gravé dans le cœur.

* * *

_Je sais, ça laisse énormément de blanc sur ce qui s'est passé avant, mais je n'avais aucune idée bien arrêtées en écrivant. Si certaines personnes semblent intéressées, je verrai si je peux en faire une histoire plus longue et mieux construite. Sinon, ça restera ainsi._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans tous les cas ! A bientôt !_


End file.
